


Moonlight and Geraniums

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ronson Lives, late night musing, quiet and calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: It's a calm, quiet night. James watches his lover sleep.
Relationships: James Bond/Sebastian Ronson
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Moonlight and Geraniums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azure7539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/gifts).



> written for the Rare Pair Prompt Table and Az because any Bond/Ronson fic ought to be gifted to Az.

Silver moonlight streamed through the curtain of their bedroom, illuminating the silvery scar on Sebastian’s stomach.  Back against the headboard, James watched the light reflect off the puckered skin.

He’d noticed a small place by the beach a little off main street with chairs and tables out front and geraniums on the windowsill. He’d meant to ask Seb if he wanted to try it for lunch the next day, but forgot. 

But there was time for that tomorrow.

They were lucky, James thought, as he watched his lover open his mouth and let out a deep snore. Lucky that the med evac came in time. Lucky that Sebastian broke out of the hospital and went to look for him as soon as he was able. 

James wondered if the place with geraniums made their own baklava. 


End file.
